One Night With A Prince
by AlyxHera
Summary: Bella is bound by duty to protect the royal family. Such is her position in the Volturi. As an elite fighter, she excells at protection. She instantly catches Prince Edward's eyes, and attentions. AH-OOC-AU, possible story now a oneshot  LEMON  republish


**Hello my friendlies! Sorry about all the confusion. Here's the deal.**

**My computer hates me... well, my old one did, and guess where it ended up.**

**I took the stories down because I couldn't stand their horrible grammar, poor plot line (Mainly My Cinderella Story) and plain suckishness. Like an idiot, I didn't back them up, then my computer decided to take a nose dive into the Windows blue screen of DEATH.**

**So, stories are gone. To tell you the truth, I truly hated A Cinderella Story for the longest time, and I've wanted to set it on fire for, like, ever.**

**Anywho, if I have a HUGE amount of people begging for a rewrite on one of them, I shall oblige, but until I get a couple of really hard classes out of the way (and attempt to publish my own novel and make some sort of dough off it) I will have little time to write anything other than Oneshots... But this story, I really adore, and I MIGHT work on this a bit... Who knows.**

**Lots of loves**

**I'm Super Girl**

It is said that being a servant is one of the most difficult working positions in existance. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm one of the Volturi, and a servant in the castle employed both to serve the royal family, and the country. In times of war or distress, I am Lieutenant Swan, second-in-command to an elite team of archers that have been trained since before I can remember. To mark our difference from that of normal servants, and therefore not ordered to boring or meaningless tasks, we wear our combat weaponry almost constantly.

We aren't necessarily guards, since our Captain can order us to do some of the servants' jobs, but for the most part, we're spies, servants with nice clothes that get to display our talents during balls and international dinners in order to showcase our country's power.

In this instance, I was helping the others serve beverages at the most important ball of this season. I effortlessly balanced trays of expensive drinks as I moved in and out of the kitchens. I cast a longing glance at my quiver, intricately decorated with scenes of the Grecian gods fighting in the clouds. My knife and sword, both decorated with the same types of scenes, were on my waist, since I rarely parted with either. I slept with my dagger gripped in my hands beneath the pillow.

I stepped out onto the rather crowded floor of the ballroom. My thin skirt swished around my ankles like water, appropriately feminine, but easy to maneuver in, given the need. My eyes darted around the room, searching for empty crystalline glasses as well as any disturbances.

My trays soon full of empty glasses, I returned to the kitchen. Instead of two trays, I grabbed only two glasses, one simple full of cheap beer for myself, one of an expensive wine in an intricate crystal glass for the Prince.

Prince Edward was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. Actually, the entire royal family was beyond beautiful. The eldest, Emmett, and his German princess wife Rosalie were perfect together, with Emmett's dark hair and playful brown eyes. Rosalie's soft blonde locks dripped down her back, and her flashing brown eyes were as light as her husband's were dark.

Prince Jasper was the youngest, and was currently favoring Alice, the enigmatic Italian noblewoman, glinting violet eyes showcasing black hair.

But Prince Edward was… different. He had this strange bronze hair that looked almost brown, and hazel eyes that changed colors to match his clothing. Today they were a forest green color, matching the understated hunting-style clothes he was wearing.

"Your Highness," I curtsied as well as I could with two drinks in my hand and a sword belted to my waist, "Your drink."

Edward turned to me, his eyes full of amusement from the story the Archduke of Devonshire was telling him, his eyes alighting on me. Out of all the Volturi, the prince had seemed to take a liking to me, always requesting me to serve his dinner and fetch him things.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," He said, nodding his head at me. Before I could react, he'd taken the cheap beer from my hand, leaving me standing with the expensive wine.

"Archduke, allow me to introduce you to Lieutenant Swan, one of the most promising of our Volturi. Although she is merely nineteen, she has control over a squadron of over a hundred other men and women archers." He took a sip of the beer and my jaw dropped, watching him swig the strong alcohol without a grimace.

"Swan," Archduke Banner said, his emotionless face betraying no emotion.

"Do you like the wine?" Edward asked. I shut my mouth and took a small sip, watching him the entire time, hoping this wasn't a trick.

"It's delicious," I said at last, savoring the sweet taste on my tongue. Edward reached out and motioned to one of the butlers standing along the wall. The man hurried over.

"Please set another place next to mine," He said, waving the man away. I looked up at Prince Edward again, stunned.

"So how is production in your fields this year? I heard you had a bit of a drought-" The prince turned back to his conversation, leaving me once again gaping at him. I knew the place was to be set for me, but I could not help but wonder why.

Dinner was called a while later, and in that short amount of time the prince had asked my opinion on his conversations a dozen or so times. I was used to not being ignored like other servants, because I was a Volturi, but this treatment was strange. Aro, the General of the Volturi, even wandered over once, dressed in his normal severe black, and attempted to force me back to the kitchen, to which Edward said, simply, "She is my guest."

I sat next to him, seeing the envious stares of my counterparts, and most of the noblewomen at the table. The food was delicious, every bite practically melting in my mouth. Five courses later and I was stuffed, another bite more and I was sure I would combust. Edward stood up immediately after his father, everyone else rushing to do the same, and offered his hand to me. I blushed, hesitantly taking it.

My attire was completely unsuited to be at a ball like this, my thin dress clean and simple, but was neither layered nor beautiful in any way, and my hair was simply braided with deer leather woven through the strands to hold it in place. My sword and knife were polished and sharpened, but neither were appropriate for a woman.

"Your Highness," I whispered as soon as I found the chance, "I can't. I'm not properly dressed."

"Then we'll get you some clothes," He said, stopping.

"Sir, I can't, I'm a soldier, a servant. Nothing more." I said quietly, my cheeks burning as I stammered out my excuse.

"I see," He said quietly. "Very well, you are dismissed. Please wait for me in my rooms, and help yourself to my library."

"Thank you, Your Highness." I curtsied again and fled. His rooms were beautiful, and I'd been allowed free reign of his books more than once. I instantly picked out the one I was reading last, a newer collection of Sonnets by a depressed English writer.

I was almost finished with the last sonnet when I heard Edward walk in, his maids attempting to 'help' him.

"I can undress myself, Jessica, he snapped, and I heard the rustle of clothing. "Isabella is in my library, is she not? She can assist me with any needs, you are dismissed for tonight." I heard the secret servants entrance shut, the lock clicking, and I knew I was alone.

"Ms. Swan?" Edward asked, his head appearing through the doorway. I set the book down and swiftly uncurled myself from my seat.

"Prince Edward," I curtsied deeply.

"Don't," Before I could blink, he was hovering in front of me. "Call me Edward. Please."

"It's not my place Sir," I said, not looking into his eyes as I had been taught.

"Please." His fingers touched my chin, searing jolts of electricity through me.

"Yes, Edward." I sighed, shivers running down my spine. His face was so close, his green-gold eyes burning a hole in my skin. He moved forward, his warm lips pressing against mine. His arms came around my back, pressing me closer.

"No, please," I begged, tearing myself away from him reluctantly. I had wanted to taste those lips for months. "I can't, I shouldn't. It's not allowed."

"Bella," He hummed, and I shivered pleasantly, the way he said my name sending ripples of fire through my stomach and into my loins.

"It's not allowed for a Volturi to be with royalty." I begged, my resolve dissolving under his lips and teeth, which were worrying at my neck.

"I'll protect you." He replied, his lips once again meeting mine. His tongue begged entrance, and I opened my mouth slightly. My objections melted away as I was pressed against his heated body. One hand wrapped in my hair roughly, and the other moved between us to cup my breast. I let out a gasp, arching towards him. He traveled further, and I felt him twisting something, then my belt unraveled and slid off, my sword and dagger clattering to the floor.

He pulled away, but before I could protest, I was cradled in his arms. For the first time I started to panic, but when I wriggled, Edward's arms only tightened around me.

"Shhh, Don't worry," He leaned forward and ravaged my mouth, his steps carrying us to his bedchamber. He dropped me onto his large four-poster, my body sinking into the soft covers. He crawled on top of me, hovering so his body pressed tightly into mine. I could feel every part of him against me, hard and thick.

My stomach still curled with uneasiness as his eyes stared into mine. I'd fantasized about him, seeing his perfect body daily as he trained alongside us, hoping to see those green-gold eyes burning with lust. But I was nothing more than another toy to him, wasn't I?

"Bella," He lowered his mouth to my ear, biting it gently then licking it. I let out a loud gasp, my body reacting instantly to the sensitive spot. Edward dropped his head, untying the deerskin laces on my corset with his hands and teeth, then taking one pebbled nipple in his teeth and tugging.

I cried out, gripping his hair tightly in my hands as my body burned, my stomach boiling with heat. Edward pulled his doublet and shirt off with a smooth movement, and I couldn't resist running my fingers over his hardened abs, something I'd fantasized of doing for months, since I first saw him.

He wrestled off my corset, my thin shirt underneath baring everything. My belt already gone, it was an easy matter to remove my skirt, and I had worn nothing underneath.

He groaned, and I turned into myself self-consciously. Being a female in the Volturi, I wasn't a virgin, but the way he looked at me, his eyes eating me up, I couldn't help but squirm.

"Beautiful," he hissed, and I felt him twitch against me. I lowered my hands to his pants and untied them. He lifted his hips up and helped me wriggle them down, his cock springing free. I let out a gasp, which quickly turned into a moan. He was longer and thicker than anyone I'd had before, and, as I wrapped my hand around him, my fingers didn't touch. I stroked him lightly, and he let out a gasp.

"Bella," His head dropped his head onto my shoulder, and I buried my face in his thick hair. It smelled like the sun. He turned his head and recaptured my lips. His mouth tasted like honey and mint leaves, which only made me hungrier for his taste.

He reached down and ran his hand along my slit, his fingers instantly soaked. I groaned and tightened my hand on his cock.

"Edward, please," I gasped, releasing him. He drove his fingers into me, and I let out a shriek. He groaned, his cock twitching against my thigh. He thrust his fingers in and out of me, adding first two, then three fingers, stretching me and bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I was nearly over the cliff when he removed his fingers, bringing them up and slowly licking them off. I moaned, rubbing my thighs together.

Suddenly, he drove his full length into me, and I shrieked. I came instantly, his thickness filling me almost to the point of pain. He thrust into me slowly, allowing me to recover. Finally I could concentrate again, and I dug my nails into the strong muscles of his back.

"Harder," I moaned, and he began pounding into me with more force. I wrapped my legs around him for better leverage, and the angle drove him still deeper into me.

His long, measured thrusts left me gasping for breath and shuddering with passion. I felt him nearing the edge just as I went over, and a few thrusts later I felt his heat pour into me. His weight dropped onto me for a moment, then he rolled off me slowly.

It took me a long while to control my breathing, and I could tell Edward was breathing just as hard. I realized how easily I slipped from calling him Prince.

"Bella," He said, sliding under the covers and throwing them over me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you. Watching you work every day, your body flowing through your training. I just couldn't help myself when I watched you sipping the wine. The look on your face was too beautiful to resist."

"I shouldn't have." Now that I could think, sort of, I realized how stupid I was being. This was the prince, and in our country, mistresses weren't unusual, even normal, for nobility. That's probably all I was.

"Don't," He said, "I'm not like most of the royalty around here. I want you to be my love. Not one of them, my only. I also want you to help with my personal guard. You will still serve under the Volturi, but when I want you, I can have you." He grinned, one side of his smile lower than the other, making it crooked.

"What do you say?"

**And now, for the AMAZING name change! I will soon cease to be I'm Super Girl, and shall be transformed into AlyxIsChosen. Alyx is not my real name, I made it up, but I did find out recently that Alyx is a designer... Who'da thunk it?**

**I would love a review my amazing readers!**

**AlyxIsChosen AK(before)A, I'm Super Girl**


End file.
